Beyond the Windward Passage
by Midnightingale
Summary: Combining fact and fiction this story comes right out of history bringing you Anne Bonny as Jack Sparrows love intrest. William and Elizabeth have roles to play too in this action packed adventure of piracy and love.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean, Disney does, although, if somone want's to give me Jack, I'll gladly take him off their hands. *hopes for a sequal to the movie* (It is Disney after all)   
  
*Authors Note*  
  
What you have here, my dear readers, is basicaly a Historical Fan Fiction.   
  
*Historical Note*  
  
Anne Bonny was a real piratess. She sailed on 'The William' under the command of Captain John Rackam his colourful clothes gained him the nick name Calico Jack. After a long spree of pirating and many close calls. Calico Jack, Anne Bonny, another female crew mate Mary Read, along with the rest of the crew were caught and tried as pirates.Calico Jack was put into an iron cage and hung from a gibbet on Deadman's Cay, a small island within sight of Port Royal. Today that island is called Rackam's Cay in honor of the pirate.  
  
Anne Bonny and Mary Read were sentanced to hang, but since they were both pregnant were reprived. Anne already had one child by Calico Jack, and he was possibably the father of the babe that saved Anne's neck. But really, who is to say. Mary Read died of fever shortly after the trial. It is not known what happened to Anne and her children.  
  
*More Authors Note*  
  
I hope that little historical synopsis will help you to understand why I wanted to write this historical fan fiction. The bit's about Calico Jack remind me so much of Jack Sparrow. The fact that Anne was pregnant more than once will let me be able to add the right amount of romance without being to far away from history, and hopefuly this won't be a lemon. I ask you, really, what kind of woman would Jack Sparrow fall inlove with? An uptight aristocratic woman? Or a free spitited piratess with a lust for adventure to match his own?  
  
I have always been facinated with tales of the sea, and that is why I went to see "Pirates of the Caribbean" in the first place. More than once I have started to write a tale of pirates full of action and adventure. My love of fan fiction helped me decide to write this tale. I hope you enjoy this story as I have tried really hard to blend fact with fiction. Taking some liberties, yes, but that is evident in all historical fiction.  
  
*Special Thanks*  
  
Thanks to David Cordingly for writing the wonderful book on pirates "Under the Black Flag." A great source for anyone intrested in real life pirates. Hightly recomended.  
  
Thanks to the late C.S. Forester, who's Horatio Hornblower series gave me a love of ships and a better understanding of the way they worked, as well as a great inside look at the runnings of the Brittish Navy and how a young man can rise in their ranks. The eleven books in this series are also highly recomended.  
  
I love comments, flames, of it you just want to tell me how much you love Jack, well, I'll happly listen. I'd love to hear form any of you, so please, please drop me a line.  
  
e-mail: Midnightingale26@aol.com  
  
AIM: Midnightingale26  
  
On to the story, see next page. 


	2. The Tempest

The Tempest  
  
There was no sign of morning on board the Black Pearl. Evil clouds circled the high masts of the ship, strong winds and blinding rain tore at the sails, and knocked about the rigging. The crew was ascramble to clear lines and debris. Up in the high rigging men were working hard to secure the sails.  
  
"Get those topsails in! Before this wind rips them to shreds! You! Duncan, clear that raffle!"  
  
  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow was shouting orders to his crew from his position on the quarterdeck behind the wheel, clinging to it desperately trying to make the helm obey his commands.. He was drenched with rain and sea water, they all were. The gale had blown in, nasty and full of venom pushing the Pearl dangerously close to being bashed on a near by reef. Lightening sparked through the sky offering ilumination, but no peace, for lightening was just as dangerous to a high masted ship as being broadsided by the might of the entire British Navy.   
  
  
  
"Heave to, men!" Jack shouted above the tempest. "We got to quit losin' ground!"   
  
  
  
Then, lightening flashed and it was over. The mainmast fell with a sickening crunch, split in twain, sputtering in the rain as ignited fires died. Crew scrambled to cut away the fallen mast and as it slipped over the side it hung by a single taunt line, the waves caused the rubble to crash and buffet against the side of the ship, tearing a gash into the side of the hull. The Black Pearl began to take on water immediately. Jack stood temporarily dumbstruck. There they were dismasted, about to be dashed against the rocks of Hispaniola, if Windward Passage didn't swallow them whole.   
  
"We've got 't get 'er 'outta 'er Cap'n!" Gibbs crowed over the noise.   
  
"I know!" Jack shouted. "Will! Go down and see to the damage!" Every command was a scream  
  
William Turner ran with speed, desperately trying not to lose his balance on the unstable, slippery deck. As he appeared below deck he saw immediately that the hull was breached, and taking in water, but, thankfully, the hole was above the water line. That fact did not stop the crashing waves from spilling in as much water as they could. Already, water was pooling around Will's feet making it's way to the hold below the crew's quarters. He could hear the livestock baying. The sheep and goats calling for freedom in the murky depths of the hold.  
  
"We'll have to set up the pumps." He said aloud to no one, as all the activity was above decks. Quickly he made his way back to the quarterdeck nearly falling as the ship rolled with yet another wave.  
  
"Captain! Captain!" Will shouted. Jack gave him a glance, which was all he could spare. His grip on the wheel as strong as ever. "We've been hulled above the water line! We need to set up the pumps or we're done for! I need men!"  
  
  
  
"Take Duncan and Anamaria! Get to it!" Jack all but screached, his voice ragged with exaustion. "Wait! You're the carpenter! Make some quick repairs if you can!" Redirecting his attention Jack yelled out more orders. "You there! secure that main sheet!"  
  
Two more long hours passed before the storm blew its self out. The crew, winded and exausted, puffed on deck, clearing up debris. Jack, wary of abandoning the helm, leaned into the wheel for support. He checked the compass knowing the sea well he did not have to check the maps before making his next order. "Gibbs. Take the wheel. Head Southeast quarter east."  
  
"Bu' tha'll take us near Port Royal, sir." Gibbs answered.  
  
Jack gave him a weary smile. "We'll put in near the coast, and head into town to pick up supplies to fix that blasted mast."   
  
"Aye Aye . Sir."  
  
Jack, then made his way below deck to check on the damage himself. Will was already hard at work making repaires to the hull when he arrived.   
  
"What's our situation here Will?" he asked with a smile.   
  
"Well, sir, I've just about got th hole closed, but I won't be able to finish until we get the fires up and I can heat some pitch to get her sealed properly. She held together really well though sir, considering."  
  
"That's the Pearl for you. She's a tough broad, my favorite kind." Jack smiled. "Anamaria's working the pumps then?" He asked as an afterthought.  
  
"Yes, sir. She's just about dry now."  
  
"Well good, that could have gone a lot worse, savvy. See to getting that pitch, then finish sealing up that hole." Jack turned to leave, but memory served him and he spun around on his heal, smiled a sly smile at Will and said, "Oh, by the way, We're putting in near Port Royal for repairs. You've done a good job keeping my lady stay afloat, maybe, once you're done helping with repaires you'd like a bit of shore time, savvy?" Jack winked.  
  
Aye Aye , Sir!" Will replied emphaticaly.  
  
((*Authors Note*  
  
Well what did you think of the first chapter? Elizabeth in the next chapter I promise. Anne's comming up soon too, but you'll have to be patiant. I'm establishing familiar characters before I introduce new ones.  
  
Will pillage for comments.)) 


	3. Lovers and Larks

((*Authors Note*))  
  
Dedicated to Johnny Depp, who brought Jack Sparrow to life. And to pirates everywhere. For living life on the edge.   
  
Lovers and Larks  
  
---------------  
  
Port Royal  
  
Will fairly skipped down the road to the Governors house. The grin on his face was evident to any passer by. It had been nearly three months since he had last seen Elizabeth Swann. He wondered idly, what she would think of his appearance. His brown hair had lightened in the sun, streaks of gold now mingled with his darker locks. He was considerably more tan as well, the hot sea sun had beaten a healthy glow into his once placid pallor. New hair growth had sprouted from his chin and he had sculpted it into a clean cut goatee. His clothing had changed little. He wore brown leather breaches with tall brown boots, and a slightly dirty white shirt, and leather vest. Strapped secularly to his side with a wide brown belt was one of his cutlasses, on the other side a loaded flintlock pistol nestled itself against his thigh.   
  
He slipped around the side of the house and knocked on the servants door. They let him in eagerly, lead him to the kitchen, and immediately called for Miss Elizabeth. Will, waited patiently for his love, chatting with the cook, who was already fixing him a meal.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth all but shouted as she entered the kitchen in a flurry of violet taffeta and lace.   
  
"Elizabeth!" He replied. Just as happy to see her. Instantly, she was in his arms holding him close to her. Slowly she looked up at him, tears in her soft eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"I was so worried about you. Yesterday, the storm. Are you okay?"  
  
"As you can see, my love, I'm fine." He smiled at her to take away her worry. "The ship however..."  
  
"The Pearl!?" She gasped. "What happened to the Pearl? Is Jack okay?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Jack is fine. The ships main mast is gone. Struck by lightening. We pulled in off the coast to make repairs. By tomorrow morning we'll probably be pulling out again. Jack can't risk leaving the ship this close to Port Royal for too long."  
  
"You... You're leaving again?" Elizabeth's tears threatened to spill again as she looked at her outlaw lover. Will silenced her fears with a kiss. Leaning in and brushing her soft pink lips with his own, earning a solid "Ooooooo!" from the cook, whom they had forgotten was even there. Will broke the kiss and smiled at her with a wink.  
  
"I think the Lady and I will be having that upstairs." He said as he pointed at the warmed roast beef sandwiches, and tomato soup. Elizabeth smiled at him, then took him by the hand and silently lead him upstairs to her room. Rarely, had Will been in her private quarters. And never when her life wasn't threatened. Yet, nervousness was far from his mind. He sat on the edge of her bed looking at an angel, his angel. Her golden hair seemed to float around her on a soft breeze. Her eyes smiled at him, he smiled in return as she approached him.   
  
"You are the most stunning creature I have ever had the privilege to behold." He told her softly.  
  
"I missed you William." She said, before she again kissed him.  
  
-------------------  
  
Off The Coast  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow lounged near the helm enjoying a celebratory bottle of rum smiling as his crew worked to finish setting the rigging on his new mast.   
  
"Lovely. Lovely! That's a right smart mast, if I do say so m'self, which of course, I do. What do you think Gibbs?" He called over to his second mate.   
  
"Aye Cap'n? What was that?"  
  
Jack all but sloshed his rum on the deck as he swaggered over to Gibbs. "I say, that appears to be a right smart mast."   
  
"Aye Cap'n that it be. The men 'ave worked right hard to set it right. I'm thinkin' that they could use a bit of holiday after that."  
  
"Right you are man!" Jack stated. "I've been thinking entirely along those same lines." Jack left Gibbs standing on deck and climbed up to the quarterdeck. "Men!" he shouted, to get there attention. "Ye all have done Jack proud this day. I been thinkin' what can 'ol Jack do 'ta say thank ye? So, I says to 'meself, how about a bit of a holiday... In Tortuga!"  
  
Cheers of joy rose up in his assembled men. Shouts of pleasure followed by thanks to Jack.  
  
"Three cheers for Cap'n Jack!" They rang out in a gruff chorus. "Hip, Hip. Horay!"   
  
Some raised their own bottles of rum, "To Cap'n Jack for see'n us through the storm!"  
  
"Right you are men! Tomorrow, when our Will returns, we will set course for Tortuga! We'll all 'ave a bit of sport, and if a plump ship happens to cross in front of our bowsprit what are we gonna do?"  
  
"Take everything! Give nothing back!" they shouted in unison.  
  
The men's festive spirits, despite aching backs, sore hands, and lack of sleep, did not fade that entire day. They were happy to have such a thoughtful Captain, and it reflected well on Jack that his men, after nearly loosing the ship, and more likely their lives, were in such good spirits. Morale was up, and it made Jack feel good. He relaxed for the rest of the day waiting, as patiently as a pirate could, for his first mate to return from his bit of holiday so they could shove off.  
  
---------------  
  
Port Royal  
  
Will was still kissing Elizabeth farewell in the servants doorway of the Governor's house when the Governor himself returned home, unbeknownst to the couple, with a distinguished guest, Commander Norrington. They were deep in conversation, speaking of taxes, politics, and, the ever present topic of conversation in Port Royal, Pirates. Little did the Governor know that at that very moment a pirate was preparing to slip out of his house, and vanish into the night.   
  
"My lady! My lady!" Elizabeth's panting servant girl practically flew into the kitchen looking for her Mistress. "My lady William must flee!"  
  
  
  
"What is it Betty? What is wrong?" Elizabeth asked frightened.  
  
"Tha' Governor's 'ome, and Commander Norrington is wit' 'em!"   
  
"Norrington! Damn, will that man never cease! Will you must fly, you are a wanted man. If he catches you I will never forgive myself."  
  
"He won't catch me, my love." Will swooped in for one last kiss. "I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."  
  
"I love you too. Please be careful." Elizabeth watched as he turned from her to leave. "Will." She called quietly before he was fully out the door. "Tell Jack I said hello. Thank him for me, for letting you come and see me. I love you."  
  
"I will my darling. Watch that Norrington fellow."  
  
Will speed into the night leaving the mansion, and his love behind. From a window in the parlor Norrington watched his shadowy figure cross the street and disappear down an alley. He frowned to himself, but said nothing to Governor Swann, silently resolving to rid himself of a thorn in his side. Only then, he mussed, would Elizabeth's heart be his for the taking.   
  
((*Authors Note*))  
  
Well how about that. A well rounded chapter me thinks. A bit of Jack, a bit of mush, a bit of foreshadowing. Anne Bonny in the next chapter I promise. I'll try to get it up as soon as possible. Till then I would love some feedback. All comments and flames welcome. Let me know if you think everyone's in character, espically Jack. He's so hard to write. I feel like I'm one a roll with this story. Sadly that means my others will be neglected for a while. I know where the next few chapters are heading so they will probably flow like these first two did.   
  
Will pillage and maim for comments. 


	4. Here There Be Pirates

((*Authors Note*))  
  
~This chapter is dedicated to John Rackam, better known as Calico Jack, and his love of loves Anne Bonny~  
  
Here There Be Pirates  
  
-----------  
  
Tortuga  
  
The Black Pearl slipped into Tortuga's docking yard just as the sun was setting. Jack, once again, guided the helm. A few crew members busied themselves preparing to weigh anchor. Several men watched the rough city approach from the deck. All had smiles present on their faces. Jack's, perhaps, was the biggest of them all. As the ship came to a sluggish halt Jack swaggered down from the quarter deck. He paused as the boarding plank was lowered to the pier, then was the first off the ship. Waiting at the bottom for his men to file off the ship. When they were all in place Jack hopped up on a near by barrel to make an announcement.   
  
"Men! I expect ye' all to return 't the ship in three days time. Tha' should be plenty of time for ye to make merry, 't do plenty of wenching. 'T get wonderfully drunk, and plenty of time 't sober up. I'd tell ye all to behave yer selves, but I won't be, so what's the point. Have fun my men, keep yer ears and eyes open." With that said, Jack hopped from his soapbox and swaggered down the dock, fully prepared to do his fair share of wenching, drinking, gamboling, and what ever else caught his fancy.  
  
As Jack sauntered down a near by street he realized that a particular crew member was hurrying to catch up with him.  
  
"Jack!" Anamaria called. "Wait up, I'll walk wit' ye fer awhile."  
  
Jack smiled and paused for her to catch up, watching a full scale brawl break out in front of the pirate. She merely tripped one of the men giving him a shove out of her way. Walking up to Jack like a cat saunters from the scene of it's last kill she grinned up at him from beneath her hat. "Ye be headin fer the Rusty Nail then?"   
  
  
  
"Of course. I always stop by when I be in Tortuga. It's me favorite tavern." They   
  
"It be a hole in the wall." Anamaria spat.   
  
"They're all holes in the wall. And if they ain't then they got holes in the wall, savvy?."  
  
Anamaria smiled and left Jack a few paces from the tavern. Ignoring the prostitutes as she left him there. Off to find her own piece of action. Jack just tugged at his beard, straightened his hat, and entered the bar. The scene inside was little different than the action outside. Jack ducked a pint of ale as is flew passed his head to smashed against the wall. He skirted a fight between to burly sailors. Stepped over an unconscious man lying bleeding on the beer and rum soaked floor, and put his elbow on the bar.  
  
"Well, if'n it ain't the Captain o' the Black Pearl. Jack me' hearty, what'll it be?" The barkeep asked.  
  
  
  
"Rum." Jack answered plainly.  
  
A few unengaged heads turned Jacks way at the mention of the Black Pearl, but one in particular caught Jack's shining brown eye. There she was, leaning against the end of the bar. Sandy, sun bleached hair fell from a tricorn in a tangled mess around her shoulders. Those same shoulders were incased in a dark purple frock coat made from fine velvet. A white shirt slightly open in the front gave a plain view of generous cleavage and a tiny purple birthmark on her left breast and a bit of corset. Her black oilskin breaches hugged her sculpted thighs till Jack thought the seams would burst. Black boots reached a little past her knee, and strapped around her small waist was a thick leather belt, dangling from that was a fine cutlass. Jack suspected that hidden under her coat he would find a pistol tucked smartly away, perhaps a knife or two as well. She wore no makeup, she needed none. Her face was lightly tanned from the sun, green eyes sparkled from behind long brown lashes.  
  
"Tha' be Anne Bonny." The barkeep informed him. "A pirate true, she be the Captain o' the Vanity. And ner' a tougher woman there be. She be responsible fer that." The barkeep pointed at the same man Jack had stepped over to get to the bar. "Was a right good show too. Held her own better an many a man."   
  
"Is at right? What'd he try to do?" Jack asked his interest peaked.  
  
"Dumb fool, 'e tried 't buy her I drink."   
  
"Hummm." Jack mussed, still watching the woman pirate. Her attention had turned to downing a tankard of ale, and a thin dribble spilled down her chin. She wiped away the errant stream with the back of her sleeve and slammed the tankard down, seven jeweled rings sparkled on her hand. She smiled and laughed a hearty laugh, even if it was unmistakably feminine. A single gold tooth sparkled in her otherwise perfect smile, an elongated canine that made her look rather devilish.  
  
"Well I can see why he tried. She's definatly a site."  
  
"I would'na let 'er hear ye if I be you. Ye might wind up next t' 'em."  
  
Anne Bonny had been watching Jack out of the corner of her eye ever since she had heard the words 'Black Pearl.' She was also quite aware of him watching her, but then again most men did. If that small frilly man really was the Captain of the Black Pearl then she meant to speak to him. Using her empty pint as an excuse she fairly stalked over to the barkeep, who was still engaged in conversation with Jack. She leaned against the bar and slid her tankard to the barkeep.   
  
"I'll be havin' another ale Smitty." She said looking Jack up and down, Taking everything in. From his bejeweled dreadlocks, to his maroon coat, to the cut of his brown breaches.  
  
"Aye Cap'n." He said as he refilled the clay mug. "This here be Captain Jack Sparrow 'o the Black Pearl. Jack, this be Captain Anne Bonny." As Smitty made the introduction Jack flashed the most charming smile in his entire repertoire of smiles.  
  
"So ye be the one 't sail the Black Pearl. I thought ye'd be taller."   
  
"I was even shorter than I am now, but a hangman's noose stretched me a bit." Jack smiled as she laughed, flashing her tooth again. "I'd be asking ye to join me in a tot of rum love, but I don't want to end up bleedin' on the floor."   
  
She kicked at the man still lying on the floor. "He was a pig. I don't care to much for swine." She spat on him for good measure. "Won't soon be forgettin 'th likes o' me I reckon."   
  
"Who could?" Jack winked, then drained the rum in his glass. He looked at her then square in the eye, and smiled. "Would ye like t' be seein' the Pearl then?  
  
"Aye Cap'n. That I would." She grinned a crooked smile. "I be hearin' all sorts o' tales 'bout yer ship. She must be a piece o' work."  
  
"Give us a bottle o' rum for the road Smitty." Jack commanded. He did as he was told handing Jack a green bottle full of the brown liquid. Jack tossed a handful of coins on the bar, enough to pay for their bill ten times over. "Looks like I bought ye a drink after all." Jack said as they made their way through the drunken rabble of sailors and whores. Anne just laughed her melodious laugh.  
  
They swaggered together side by side swigging from the bottle as Jack lead Anne to the Pearl. When the ship came into sight he proudly pointed her out.   
  
"There she be. Beautiful sight isn't she." Jack said, swaying as if he were on board. "Would ye be liking the grand tour then?"   
  
"Aye." Anne answered gazing upward as they approached.  
  
Jack didn't even offer to help her up the plank. He knew better than to treat this woman as anything other than what she was, an experienced pirate. As they came onboard Jack immediately noticed not all of his crew had gone ashore. Will Turner leaned against the far rail looking out to sea. His melancholy posture, clued Jack in to what was going on.  
  
"Will, what be ye doin' onboard? Where's Duncan?" Jack asked softly.  
  
William nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Jack's voice. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come back aboard so soon. "Captain! I... I let Duncan go ashore." He scratched his head. "I wasn't having any fun in Tortuga, thought I might as well take his watch."  
  
"Ahhh Ha! I see's what's goin' on here. Yer missin' Miss Lizzy. Will here," Jack spoke as he turned on his heal to face Anne, "Is me first mate, carpenter, smithy, and responsible for saving 'ol Jack's neck a few times."  
  
Anne nodded at him. "He don't talk like no pirate I e'r heard."   
  
"That be cos he wasn't raised a pirate. But, pirate blood be flowin' hard through them veins. Be the son of 'ol Boot Strap Bill, he is. Will, this here be Captain Anne Bonny, a fine pirate in her own right, or so I been told."  
  
Will saluted her. "Captain, welcome aboard the Black Pearl." He spoke with respect. Anne laughed once more.   
  
"I heard 'o yer paw. Fine pirate, so they be sayn, shame him goin the way he did." She clapped her hand in a shake with Will, then strolled around the ship marveling at her. "She looks like she's got a new mast?" Anne questioned Jack.  
  
"Aye, that she is. Lost her old one in that storm a few days past. But we fixed her right up. She be as good as new now."   
  
"That gale hit Tortuga as well. The Raven was lucky to be docked. Show me some more."  
  
Jack lead Anne around the deck before heading below into the messs. They bent over to avoid hitting their heads. From the mess Jack lead Anne into the crew's cramped quarters seperated by a bulkhood . Hammocks hung swaying gently as the ship rolled in the harbor.   
  
"Below us is the hold, and under that be the brig. I be thinking, maybe you don't need to see all that." Anne winked as she grinned a crooked grin, showing off her tooth.   
  
"Show me yer cabin then."  
  
"And what would ye be wanting t' see me cabin for?" He asked already leading the way.   
  
Jack's large cabin was located under the quarterdeck, giving substantially more head room than the rest of the ship. Four square paned windows looked out across the shining night water of the Caribbean Sea. A large square table sat under them, maps, charts, navigational gear, pencils, an oil lamp, a spyglass, three small glasses, and a half empty decanter of rum on a sliver tray sat on the table's hard surface. All around her she was surrounded with decadence. A bed covered with a thick mattress and silk sheets the colour of a red Caribbean sunset lay against the left wall pilled high with pillows. To the right a huge map of the West Indies hung in a gold leafed frame. Another gold trimmed oil lamp hung in the center of the room.   
  
Jack had barely lit the center lamp when Anne approached him grinning. Their hands were on each other instantly, pulling at each other's clothes. Anne fairly tore off Jack's coat. As it dropped unceremoniously to the floor their lip's meet for the first time. Anne's were soft and heady like the port she had been drinking, yet an underlying sweetness accompanied them. With every taste Jack wanted more. He was intoxicated with her scent, for it came from the sea. It seemed she was born of the sea, cast up from those murky depths to sail wild with the wind. But there was no wind in the cabin, the only tempest was their passion. Jack tossed her frockcoat aside, then began to unbutton her shirt. A twinkling sight he hadn't quite expected meet him. Anne's corset, which he had only glimpsed before, barely peaking from her shirt, was encrusted with more fine jewels than the Queen of England could possible own, they covered every inch except for a small dark blue border around the top and bottom. Diamonds, rubies, emeralds, and less precious jewels, amythest, alexandrite, and more and more and more, sparkled under Jack's fingertips. The garment must have been worth a small fortune. Jack's questioning eyes searched Anne's.  
  
"It's bullet proof." She said huskily.  
  
"It must weigh a ton." He whispered, lowering his head to nibble her neck.  
  
"Take it off."   
  
Jack, fingered each clasp. Even they were set with jewels. Anne moaned from anticipation when the last clasp was undone, and the garment fell to the floor with a heavy thud.  
  
"You best not fall overboard wearing such a thing. Ye'd meet Davy Jones fer sure."  
  
"Ye talk to much. Shut up and kiss me."  
  
Jack didn't need any more encouragement. His lips meet hers again and fire blazed through him. She was ripping his shirt off he realized. Her strong calloused hands exploring his naked chest as his pinched a soft pink nipple, finding it pierced with a gold loop, Jack gave a tug. She moaned into his mouth and pushed him towards the bed, pausing she blew out the lamp. Now, the only light to be seen came spilling in from the windows, the half moon glowing brightly above the sea. But they didn't need light to see, their hands became their eyes exploring each other, tracing scars, touching dimples, finding those secret spots that could make a man groan, or a woman pant. Long into the morning they shared Jack's bed, each struggling for control till their passion rose to new, and somewhat unexperienced, heights. Each blinding orgasm leading to yet another until, at last, they lay spent, weary, and exausted.   
  
If anyone were to disturb their slumber, they would have found two naked Captains limbs tangled in soft bed sheets. Anne's head lay on Jack's shoulder, her slender hand threaded around a thick dreadlock. Jack's arm lay draped over Anne's belly. And there they remained, sleeping soundly, as the Pearl rocked them like two babe's in a cradle.  
  
((*Author's Note*))  
  
~Well there you have her Anne Bonny. I told you she'd be in this chapter. What do you think of her? I'm dying to know. There's some adventure in the next chapter, but I'm not going to tell you what. You will just have to wait.~  
  
~I've taken some liberties with Anne's character. I have also given her ship the fancy name from "The Ballad of the Pirate Queens" written by Jane Yolen. (A kid's book, but a beautiful poem nonetheless. "The Willian, and every other ship she sailed on had such humdrum names. Too boring for my story. Also, she never was a Captain, at least not in written history. So, I jazzed her up a bit. What's a pirate tale without some exageration? Jack Sparrow is not based on Calico Jack. Jack Sparrow is based on Jack Sparrow. I'd like you all to imagine this story picks up where Anne Bonny's history left off. As it progresses, you might find one or two referances to her past life. If she mentions Calico Jack at all expect me to call him by his given name John Rackam (just to keep faces straight.) For the most part this is loosly based on her and not to be considered in anyway shape or form FACT. It is what it is Historical Fan Fiction. It happens all the time. Horatio Hornblower wasn't real at all and look what he accomplished, getting played by Ioan Gruffudd and all. Okay that's it. Just wanted to clear a few things up.~  
  
* Will walk the plank for comments*  
  
~Thanks for reading~ 


	5. The Vanity and the Pearl

*Authors Note*  
  
~Thanks for your reviews. They all made me smile. I had no idea that the original ride was supposed to include Anne Bonny and Mary Read, that is ever so interesting. I wonder why the idea got nixed.~  
  
~This chapter is dedicated to the crew of the Ninà the only real sailing ship I have ever been on. And to hot dog soup, for being chalk full of nutrients.~  
  
The Vanity and the Pearl  
  
___________  
  
Tortuga Bay  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow awoke with the midday sun shining in his eyes. As he blinked, he tried to remember what he was doing aboard the Black Pearl, as recollection dawned on him he looked across the cabin to see Captain Anne Bonny strapping a belt around her petite waist. Her hair shone in the sunlight, mussed as it was. For the second time Jack spied the thick gold hoop that pierced her right ear, he had noticed it last night but hadn't had any time to dwell on it. He continued to watch her as she pulled on her purple coat, looking around for her hat.   
  
"Leaving so soon?" Jack asked as she picked it up from under the table.  
  
"I've got a ship t' check on me' hearty. The Vanity waits fer no man, but she do wait for one woman." She replied. "We be pulling out tomorrow."  
  
"You know, I've been thinkin. Jack, I seys t' meself. There's a fine opportunity t' be had fer the taking. What say ye to teaming up with the me an the Pearl?"   
  
"Ye want the Vanity t' be yer consort?"  
  
"Aye! Think of the plunder. With another ship at her side the Pearl would be able to go after some bigger game. There's many a fat ship out there, love, just waitin t' be relieved o' cargo."  
  
"Take what ye can. Give nothing back. It's a fair proposition, what's in it fer the Vanity?" Anne asked.  
  
"Well now let's see. There's the prestige of sailing with the Black Pearl, the most feared ship in the Caribbean. There be your twenty percent o' the loot, and o' course when we be in port, we can do a little o' what we did last night. What do ye say?"  
  
"Fifty percent."  
  
"Thirty."  
  
  
  
"Forty and ye got yerself a bargain."   
  
"Forty it is then. The Black Pearl and the Vanity. Scourge of the West Indies!"  
  
"Aye, only ye got it wrong, it be the Vanity and the Black Pearl."   
  
They were both laughing as Anne crossed the cabin to the bed where Jack was still lying naked. She spat in her palm, and as Jack did likewise they clapped hands, making a true pact.  
  
"Could ye do me a favor Captain Bonny?" Jack asked after a moment had passed.  
  
"What be it?"   
  
"Could ye toss me m' pants. They be over there by the door."  
  
Anne laughed again, her tooth sparkling in the sunlight. She threw Jack his pants as she opened the door. "I'll be meeting ye on deck. We'll go over and ye can have a look at me ship."   
  
She made her way on deck, enjoying the feel of the shore breeze blowing against her neck after the cloistering air in Jack's cabin. I smile played lightly on her face as a few scraggly hands looked at her with obvious surprise. One more so than others. Anamaria watched the female pirate as she made her way to the rail. She had been busy checking the rigging on the newly erected mainmast checking, for the hundredth time, that all was in proper order. Ana could tell by her walk, and her dress that the woman was accustomed to life aboard a ship, the richness of her clothes also suggested to her that this woman was no ordinary deckhand. Cautiously, she approached.  
  
"Good day t' ye." Anamaria said. Not sure of herself.  
  
"Aye, a good day it be. The wind's blowin a fair course for the Bahamas, not a storm cloud insight." Anne remarked lightly. "Ye be?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Anamaria. Third mate o' the Black Pearl, it also be my watch. Who be you?"  
  
"Captain Anne Bonny o' the schooner Vanity. I just be payin a little visit with yer Captain."  
  
"You're a Captain?" Anamaria asked, taken aback. She herself had once been a Captain, but the experience had been short lived. She had spent a total of three weeks in command of her own vessel, but then Jack Sparrow had come into her life. That particular ship was now home of Davy Jones, and probably all manner of sea life. She had not desired to command again, instead she had put her faith in Jack, who was a better Captain than she could have ever hoped to be, an a honest man in her eyes.  
  
Anne studied the woman for a while, trying to decide just what she was. The girl intrigued her, she found it quite interesting that Jack had a female crew member. And to boast that she was third mate, obviously she considered herself valuable. She wondered icily, what she was to Jack. Anne was just about to say something snide when Jack strolled on deck, pulling his coat on and adjusting his hat. Anne smiled a wry grin as Anamaria's eyes popped open to their fullest, realizing just what kind of visit she had been paying to the Captain.   
  
"Mornin' Anamaria, I see ye've meet Captain Bonny, and a fine Captain she be, or so I'm told. Itn' that right love?" Jack swung a tattoed arm around Anne and winked. Anamaria huffed, saying not a word, and walked away, presumably to check the new rigging once again. "I wonder what matter of crab crawled up her trousers." Jack remarked. "She seems in a right foul mood."   
  
"Perhaps it has something t' do with the fact that a female Captain is strolling yer deck wit' you looking all disheveled while she has to busy herself with the duties o' a third mate."   
  
"Hum, ye may be right on that one. D' ye think she's jealous?" There was a gleam in Jack's eyes that belayed the fact that women fighting over him was something that excited him. "I'm not going t' have a cat fight on me hands, now am I? Not, that I'd mind a bit o' sport, but ifn' ye were t' win, and win ye'd probably do, it might be bad for moral. Then again, maybe not."  
  
"May chance we'll find out. Ifn' she keeps walkin' away wit' out being dismissed. I suppose though, if ye want to come see the Vanity now, I could let the tart's slight pass."  
  
"Ahh! The infamous Vanity, your ahhh...."  
  
  
  
"Schooner." Anne informed him.  
  
  
  
"Yes, Schooner. You'll be sure t' show me yer cabin won't ye?"  
  
Jack couldn't remember a time when he had laughed more. Captain Anne Bonny had proven, so far, to have natural playfulness that Jack found rather attractive not only as a sexual partner, but as a business partner as well. Her true test, he decided as they walked down the plank to the dock, would be her ship and her crew. For they were the meat and potatoes of every Captain, and a good Captain can't function all by her onesies.  
  
*Authors Note*   
  
~Well there you have it. A bit more of Jack and Bonny. Thanks to Kayden for some good advice. I hope you liked this chapter. Elizabeth and Norrington in the next... Stay tuned for more.~ 


	6. The Battle of Port Royal

*Authors Note*   
  
~I'd like to give a shout out to the British Navy for being so darned cool in the seventeen and eighteen hundreds.~  
  
The Battle of Port Royal  
  
---------------  
  
Port Royal   
  
Commodore Edward Norrington awoke hours before first light, his night shirt drenched in sweat. It was the same dream coming two sometimes three times a week. He stood before his superiors in full dress uniform, clapped in irons about to be hung. Each time he had looked at his executioner it had been that damned pirate, Jack Sparrow, and each time he pulled the lever that would lead to his certain death Edward would wake up, panting and gasping for breath. He cursed the wretched man under his breath, for haunting his dreams. He rose thinking he was aboard the Gauntlet, but realized, as he didn't have to stoop, that he was indeed staying in a room at the Governor's house, per Governor Swann's request. It was a drab little space with a rumpled beige quilt lying on the floor, where Edward had tossed it in his restless sleep. A writing table and chair graced the wall under a casement window, a small chest was nestled beside the bed, and a portrait of Elizabeth hung over a seldom used fireplace. Other than those furnishings the room was bare as bones. He couldn't help but stare at the painting. She appeared to be captured in eternal youth, perhaps sixteen or seventeen.   
  
"No wonder I can't sleep. With you watching me." He muttered to the image. "That damned pirate of yours... Both of them." He shook his head trying to dislodge his hectic thoughts. It had been nearly a week since he had see William Turner sneaking out of that very house. No doubt to rejoin the crew of the Black Pearl. Norrington could almost sneer. He was pushing the Port Admiral to give him orders to hunt that cursed ship. He knew that if, somehow, he put an end to Jack Sparrow, and if William Turner happened to die in the resulting battle, that Elizabeth would turn to him for comfort, and then she would be his.   
  
All he had ever wanted was a great career as a navel officer, and a good woman who loved him. He figured that was not much to ask of God, and he prayed every night for a chance to see his one dream come true. She was now, no doubt, above him nestled in her soft bed dreaming sweet dreams. Edward felt to anxious, being in that room with her staring down at him to return to sleep He decided instead, to see if he could find something to eat in the kitchen. Surly no one would mind if he had a little snack to settle his stomach, and his mind. He went to the chest and, after digging for a moment, produced a light blue robe, which he put on.   
  
____________  
  
Elizabeth was not resting peacefully, as Norrington imagined, but quite awake and pacing her room. She too was suffering from bad dreams. The ghastly Captain Barbossa had been about to slit Will's throat over a chest of gold and she had woke up screaming, reaching out to save him. She thought to herself that it was childish to still be dreaming of her pirate adventure, if one could call it that, after so many months. But the images would not die. The cursed undead roamed freely in her dreams, even if they all were truly dead now. Put to the gallows by Commodore Norrington himself after they surrendered aboard the Gauntlet. It did not help that Will was at sea aboard the very vessel that so many unnatural things had happened on. She was worried for him, and Jack, she silently amended. Pirates do tend to get in trouble from time to time. She just wished they would be able to handle themselves come what may. Her hand absently reach up to caress the gold necklace Will had brought her on his last visit. He had paid Betty to put it on her pillow as a surprise, along with a note.   
  
"Oh Will, I wish you would come back again." She sighed to the wall unhappy of her current situation.   
  
It was a muffled bang that broke her of her reverie. Elizabeth's ears perked up as she opened her door listening quietly. She paused for a moment longer before making her way downstairs in nothing more than her nightgown. As she approached the dining room she heard a soft oath emanate from the kitchen. She realized then that it was Norrington, and frowned, half expecting it to be a pirate pillaging her cupboard for rum, preferably a pirate she loved, or at least thought of as a trusted friend. Elizabeth decided, after another moment's hesitation, to see what exactly Norrington was up to and softly, as not to scare him, she entered the kitchen.   
  
"Commodore." She whispered. "What ever are you after at this hour?"   
  
Norrington jumped like he had gotten caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He was kneeling down mopping up a puddle of spilled water with a soggy towel.  
  
"Miss Swann!" He gasped as he stood up. "Please... Please forgive me. I... I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"No, it's all right. I was awake. I heard a crash. What happened?"  
  
"I'm afraid I broke a pitcher bumping around in the dark. Are you sure I didn't wake you?"  
  
"I'm quite sure Commodore, I... had a bad dream, and couldn't sleep anyway."  
  
"Please, it's nearly 3 o'clock, call me Edward." He tried to smile, but was to nervous.   
  
"What are you doing up so late?" She asked.  
  
"I couldn't sleep either. I'm, ah, not used to sleeping on land." He hoped desperately she would buy his story. He didn't feel it was right to admit weakness, especially to a woman he admired so much. "You said you had a bad dream?"  
  
"Yes, I'm not sure if you remember, but about four months ago I was kidnapped by undead pirates. The memory kind of sticks in one's mind." She smiled, trying to show him that she wasn't being rude with her sarcasm.  
  
"Yes, yes, of course. I'm so sorry. Of course something like that would be traumatic. Especially for a sensitive woman." He meant it as a compliment.  
  
"I'm sorry Commodore, but I happen to think I handled the whole situation rather well. I was brave in the face of danger and I walked away feeling that I did everything possible to help Jack and Will. As well as those poor souls that were cursed for so many years. Even if you did kill them all. So what if I have a few bad dreams. It all felt like some waking dream instead of reality anyway."  
  
"Yes, yes. You are right, please, forgive my impudence. But you must realize that your William and that wretched Jack Sparrow are still out there breaking the law. One day, Miss Swann, their deeds will catch up with them, and you won't be there to stand in the way."  
  
"Oh! And I suppose you're the man who's going to catch them Commodore Norrington? I'm sure it would make you very famous. I'm sure you'd be the toast of Port Royal, and half the Caribbean, I'm leaving out the pirates, you'd be famous among them all right, but I'm positive they won't toast you, unless it's over your dead body. But you forget one thing Sir, I am still standing between them and you, because if you think that by getting rid of the competition you can have me all wrapped up in a nice wedding bundle you've got another thing coming. I wouldn't have you if you were the last man on earth, savvy?"  
  
Norrington stared at her dumbfounded. Her eloquent oath was more than his heart could bare.   
  
"Fine. Fine, don't have me for your husband, but if you think I will stop hunting Jack Sparrow you're wrong. It's my job, no duty, to make sure that the sea's are safe for travelers and merchants alike. I will not let your lover and his insane Captain gallivant all over God's water stealing whatever they think is of any value."  
  
She smacked him then. "I do believe, Commodore Norrington, that you have over stepped your bounds. I do not bid you good evening."  
  
  
  
With that she turned on her heal and calmly walked to her room, wishing for all the world that she had not left it in the first place. Ever since Jack Sparrow had come into her life everything had turned upside down. She had fallen in love with a budding pirate, chose lawlessness over common sense, and now she had slighted Commodore Norrington, who, given the right circumstances, could be a very dangerous man. Especially to Will, Jack, and the entire crew of the Black Pearl. What ever was she going to do? She had no idea where The Pearl was, or how to reach them, yet still she had seen something in Norrington's eyes that had frightened her. Her head began to ache from worry as she flopped on her bed. A plan, somehow, she needed a plan, she just had to warn Will. Norrington was out for blood.  
  
*Authors Note*  
  
~I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It would have been finished sooner, but instead of spending my off days writing this past week I attended a concert, then went fishing. Jack, Anne, and Will in the next chapter. I know that this one was kinda slow, but I needed to set it up. Hope you liked it anyway.~ 


	7. The Vanity Waits

*Authors Note*  
  
~Excerts from "The Ballad of the Pirate Queens" by Jane Yolen can be read in this chapter. I do not own the poem and all rights belong to Jane Yolen and Harcourt Brace & Company. Likewise this chapter is dedicated to Jane, who's wonderful poem inspired me to add Anne to this story in the first place. I hope she doesn't mind. Please don't sue me. Also, two of the shipmates on the Vanity are loosely based on characters from C.S. Forester's "Horatio Hornblower Saga." Matthews and Stiles are added with love, but are somewhat out of character.~  
  
The Vanity Waits  
  
------------------------  
  
Tortuga  
  
The Vanity lay softly rolling at anchor in Tortuga bay. Her figure head, a greying sculpture of a unicorn riding waves, seemed to watch as the two captains approached the ship. She was a wraith, painted from stem to stern a light grey with silver fixtures dotting her surface. Jack could imagine the schooner appearing out of a sea fog to the tune of cannon fire, jolly roger flying. She was a site, indeed. Her crew bustled about the deck, some seemed busy, and others merely lounged against railings waiting for orders. One prime seaman spotted their captain and blew the whistle alerting the crew to her presence. Anne Bonny and Jack Sparrow boarded the ship and were immediately greeted by the smiling face of a short man with grey curly hair wearing the typical outfit of a blue and white striped shirt, blue pants and boots, a red bandana circled his neck. He saluted his captain, and eyed Jack, not knowing what was a foot.  
  
"Matthews, this be Captain Jack Sparrow o' the Black Pearl, he be our distinguished guest." Anne spoke to the man before making further introductions. "Captain Sparrow, this 'ere be m' first mate Matthews, a wise sea dog, if ever there be one."  
  
"Captain." Matthews saluted. "Welcome aboard."   
  
"Please report." Anne intoned.  
  
"Aye, aye Captain. All be well, we be expecting a large shipment o' rum within the hour. The topsails been repaired. Water an powder's already on board an Stiles is seein' it properly stowed. Everything should be on schedule to disembark by this evenin'."  
  
"Thank ye Matthews, that be all fer now. Report when the rum arrives."  
  
"Aye, aye Cap'n." Matthews scuttled off below deck after once again saluting the two captains.   
  
Anne then turned to Jack, who stood watching the crew and marveling at the ship with an experienced eye. All seemed well to him. If anything Anne seemed to run a much more disciplined ship than he did. Her crew following a predetermined course of protocol. Jack supposed, when a female ran a ship she would have to be a bit on the strict side to receive respect and prevent mutiny. Something Jack himself had experienced first hand. For a moment he wondered if, had he been stricter with his own crew, Barbossa and his men would have had the opportunity to over throw him and cast him marooned on a supposedly deserted island.  
  
"She's a right beautiful ship, Captain Bonny, me bonny Anne."   
  
"Would ye like to see more o' her?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Then follow me."  
  
Jack trailed Anne as she descended to the mess. It was a considerably smaller berth than the Pearl's, but considering the Vanity's smaller size, this was to be expected. It was a cozy room in which the small crew could enjoy salt beef and pork as well as commandeered fruits and vegetables. Several of the crew were at the grub singing the Vanity's favorite song of valor.  
  
~"And sliver the coins and sliver the moon,  
  
Silver the waves on top of the sea,  
  
When the pirate ship comes sailing in,  
  
That gallant Vanity!"~  
  
Anne smiled at the song, which died when the crew spotted her. All started to rise, but she motioned them down with her hand. A large, gruff man with short brown hair and a pitted face did rise, however, and approached her saluting.  
  
"Ah, Stiles." She said to the sailor. "This 'ere be Captain Jack Sparrow, our guest. Spread the word to the crew, if he likes what he be seein' here today tomorrow we sail wit' the Black Pearl."   
  
His eyes grew wide. The Black Pearl was a ship of myth, few acknowledged it's very existence. To some it was a ghost ship, cursed to sail with an undead crew until it sailed itself right up the River Styx and into Hell.   
  
"But, my pardon, Cap'n. The Black Pearl 'tis only a spook story. Somthin' Muthers tells there children t' scare them o' pirates. Fairy tales Cap'n."  
  
"Ah, my good man," Jack swung around Anne and looked up at Stiles, who was a good head taller than himself. "But the Pearl does exist. Why just an hour ago yer good Captain was strolling her decks saying, 'Why Captain Jack Sparrow, such a lovely ship you have.' And that she be, quite a lovely ship. ifn' I do say so me'self, which of course, I do."  
  
Anne smiled, taking Jack by the arm leading him away from the mess, and Stiles, towards the back of the ship where they descended another set of stairs. What Jack saw was quite pleasing to a pirate's eye. Two rows of large cannons stretched out before him. Twenty-four to be exact, twelve on each side. Grape, shot, and large cannon balls flanked the side of each cannon. At the end of each row was a door. Ann pointed to one towards the stern, where the ship grew visibly thin.  
  
"The magazine is down there accessed by steps. Can't be havin' it to near the hot stuff. The other door behind us be leadin' t' me cabin."  
  
"Ah, yer cabin, I do remember ye sayin' ye'd show it t' me."  
  
"I didn't say I'd show it t' the likes o' ye. I recall ye askin t' see it, but I remember me not answering."  
  
"Don't play coy love. Ye want t' show it to me as much as I want t' be seein' it."  
  
Anne opened her door. A startled raven fluttered on it's perch giving a 'caw' of warning before the bird flew past her out the door. The cabin was much smaller than Jack's and crammed with everything imaginable. Collected riches from Anne's years of piracy. Three portholes let the daylight streaming in playing round circles on the blue carpeted floor. Below them was her bed, satin sheets, the colour of royal purple lay rumpled across the fat mattress. Two people would have to squeeze to fit on that bed. An image Jack didn't altogether mind. A small table flecked in gold leaf sat against one wall, charts maps, and a compass fought for space with a crystal decanter filled with rum. Twin gold lamps hung on short chains from the low ceiling. For extra light two silver sconces flanked the door. Several paintings lay against the wall, propped up with a heavy golden statue of some obscure elephant god. A heavy roll top desk sat parallel to the other desk, this one came equipped with drawers. With the top up Jack spied an ornate ink pot complete with a quill pen sitting on top of parchment. Several baubles each bigger than the next lay haphazardly around the table, as if Anne had been cataloguing them.   
  
  
  
She crossed the small room and opened one of the drawers in the roll top, pulling out a pair of crystal glasses. She tossed one to Jack, and he helped himself to the rum. Letting the spicy liquid burn it's way pleasantly down his throat. Anne sat her glass down and removed her belt, then her coat, letting them drop to the soft floor. Then, she returned to her glass and poured herself a generous helping gulping it down in two monstrous swigs.   
  
Jack was watching her, like a panther watches it's prey. His brown eyes shone twinkling in the morning light. He watched her remove her outer clothing, watched her drink. Watched the motion of her throat as she knocked back the rum. He didn't need rum to be intoxicated. He could drink the sight of her and find his head swooning. He was lost now, he didn't even realize his feet were moving until they stopped an inch from Anne. Her hands were slower this time, finding, first, his face tracing her thumb across his lips. She grinned as he nipped at her fingers. They were tete-a-tete, eyes locked as their lips met. Jack ran his hand across her upper back in a soft caress. She twined her hand in his dreads giving a soft tug, pulling his head back as she claimed his throat. She minded not the rough stubble rather enjoying the coarseness against her lips. Things were just coming to a head, Jack was already tugging at buttons, Anne had his coat halfway down his shoulders when the knock sounded upon the door.   
  
"Captain." It was Matthews, the knock sounded again. "Captain?"  
  
Anne sighed and opened the door. A few inches of her corset glittered under Matthews bashful eyes, blood quickly going to his head as he turned a rather odd shade of red. Jack waved at him from the center of the cabin.   
  
"I... I wus just t' inform you about ... um... th' rum's come aboard. Beggin' your pardon. We're having it stowed now."   
  
"Yes, yes good. I'm not to be disturbed." Anne all but slammed the door in poor Matthews face. Jack was immediately pulling her towards the bed, his coat now off. She turned on him and again their lips meet, this time there was nothing gentle about the situation. Jack ripped Anne's shirt open exposing her corset, it sparkled under Jack's dexterous fingers as he undid each tiny clasp. Anne herself was popping each of Jack's shirt buttons, the maroon material sliding off his tanned shoulders. She gave a tug on his belt tossing aside his gun, as he tossed aside her bodice. It was a struggle for Anne to squirm out of her breaches, the hot cabin had made her sweat as much as the nearness of Jack. She was free of them soon however, her long lithe form seemed made of the sun as it shone through her golden hair. Jack was made of bronze, his deep tan breaking a likewise sweat as they tumbled onto the small bed. Anne pulled off his boots then jerked off his pants. His hand ran up and down her back, marveling at the feel of her. Her soft skin, the salty sweet scent of her. It wasn't long before they were moaning together. Jack learned some new things about her, an anchor tattoo graced her protruding hipbone.   
  
"Mmm, I didn't notice this last night." He said huskily as he kissed it.   
  
  
  
"It was dark." She answered breathlessly as he moved even further down. She gasped as the fire was lit. An experienced sailor would have known that fires and ships are a dangerous combination, but the two Captains were bent on extinguishing those flames the only way they knew how. By letting them burn themselves out. Every bit of skin was explored, every erogenous zone explored, and some newly discovered.   
  
The sun had risen to midday before they were sated. They lounged together, naked, basking in their after glow. Now and then touching each other. Anne looked at him suddenly, her countenance changed.  
  
"Ye know Jack, there are probably things we should be discussin'."  
  
"Mmm? Like what?"  
  
"Like tactics, battle plans, traps, where we're going t' sail first." She whacked him on the arm, trying to bring him around.  
  
"Now who said I decided t' have this bucket sail wit' the Pearl?"  
  
"Don't make me hurt ye Jack. I know ye want me t' sail with ye. Think o' the booty."  
  
"Aye, I am thinking o' booty." Jack raised his eyebrows and slid his eyes along her backside. "And a fine, rich booty I seems t' have found."  
  
"I give up." Ann exclaimed as she rose from the bed. A lady would have tried to cover herself up, even a whore would have dragged a bed sheet around her frame, but Anne strode across her room without a stitch. Power incarnate, master of her domain. Jack watched, fancying himself in heaven. Anne was in front of the wall next to the roll top desk, she pushed lightly against the wood and a hidden door swung open to reveal her wardrobe and a locked sea chest, the name Bonny engraved on the top. She picked through her clothes pulling out a light purple shirt and black cloth breaches. The later she pulled on first, waiting till she retrieved her corset before pulling on the shirt. Jack was surprised to notice a few dresses hanging within the rabble of fine men's clothing. He wondered, bemused, what she would look like in one, and found the thought unsatisfying. He much preferred her in tight pants and flowing shirts.   
  
"I thought we could sail from Tortuga this night, you ship is prepared, my men have had their fun. What say ye to taking a turn round th' Leeward Islands an seein' if we could pick us up a nice fat Spanish brig. Between yer twenty-four guns..."  
  
"Thirty-four." Anne corrected. "We've ten above deck."  
  
"Between yer thirty-four guns." Jack winked. "And my forty. I think a brig would be no problem. Ye'd sail yer ship in the lead. The Pearl won't be havin' trouble keepin' up. And when we see's somthin' fer the takin' Ye can rake em' sending whatever craft it be right into the Pearl's guns. At which point they, whoever they be, surrender and we relieve them o' their cargo, savvy?"  
  
"Savvy. But we're goin' t' need some sort of signal system fer if things don't play out like they's supposed to."  
  
"That bird o' yers trained?"  
  
"Yeah. What ye be thinkin'?"  
  
"I'm thinkin' that I got a mate with a parrot, and ye've got yer bird, and ifn' we can work it right, they could fly between the ships and we wouldn't have t' be worryin' bout signals."  
  
"Right. Good idea. We'll just wing situations when trouble arises."  
  
Jack laughed.   
  
"What say ye t' goin' back into port fer a while. Seein' if anyone's got the skinny on who be sailin' what where. Havin' a nice bit o' grog and grub before we weigh anchor. Can ye have one o' yer men send a message t' me ship?"   
  
"Sure, I'll send Stiles. He'll crap his breaches a'fore he get's there. But it'll do him good t' be seein' yer ship fer his own eyes."  
  
"Wonderful. Toss me m' pants would you." 


End file.
